A networked computing environment may include a number of interdependent computing devices, servers, and processes that transmit and receive data via a network. In some instances, one or more network security tools may be deployed to monitor network data and identify data that that may be malicious. The network security tools may be deployed at a number of locations throughout the network and may be tasked with processing a relatively large amount of data. For example, an enterprise computing environment may include hundreds or thousands of computing devices, servers, and processes that transmit or receive network data via a large number of network routes. In certain instances, it may be difficult to determine whether the security tools are identifying and/or processing the data.